Then She Walked Away
by The Frozen Snow
Summary: It's my first ever Inuyasha songfic. It's to the song, Then She Walked Away by the Frustrators. What happens when Inuyasha gets seriously hurt and goes into a coma? Rated for safety.


Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, my name would be Rumiko, I would live in Japan, and I would not be on writing fanfiction about it.

Author's note: This is my Inuyasha fan fic... I wrote it as a song fic for fun. It's a song called "Then She Walked Away" by the Frustrators.

"Inuyahsa... Inuyasha..." I can hear the voice saying my name. I don't know where it's coming from, or why I can hear it, but it makes me feel better.

_There's a picture of a girl in my head, real life tragedy._

Sometimes I can even put a face to her, this voice that says my name. She has a pretty face and long black hair. I think that maybe it's all in my head.

_I'd like to think that I imagined it, but it happened to me._

Maybe I knew here at some point in the past. I feel like I knew this girl who was haunting me. With so much that's on my mind, I sometimes hear a sadness in her voice as she repeats my name.

_I think I actually saw her once, right in front of my face. I turned around to make sure I was awake and she turned and walked away._

If I think really hard some times, I can remember her name. But I always forget it after that, and all I remember is the fact that I had remembered at all. It makes me want to cry.

_Then she walked away. Where did she go? I wanna know. Did anyone notice? Did anyone see her when she walked away?_

And then suddenly, it comes to me. She tries really hard to maintain her composure, to stay strong through this, but her real emotions betray. She'll come to me late at night, when she should be sleeping. I don't see her these times, but I hear her more clearly than ever.

She cries and she asks me questions that don't make sense. "Inuyasha... why won't you wake up? We need you here, me, Miroku, and the others."

_When I saw her out front of my house in the middle of the night..._

'Miroku...' I think to myself, and then I remember the lecherous monk. He better not be flirting with Kagome!

Kagome... that's her name. I remember now. Upon remembering her name this time, I'm filled with a sudden urge to see her. My eyelids feel as though they weigh thousands of pounds. But I _have_ to see her, so I force them open, and...

_I was half-asleep in my underwear, she was under a street light. I ran downstairs just as fast as I could with only my socks on. I ran outsdie, the sprinklers came on. I turned and she was gone._

She wasn't there. I sat up and felt incredibly sore. I was in that old hag Kaede's house, lying on a bed on the floor. It was very dark, even outside. I got up... and but fell back down. It was as if my legs didn't work anymore.

But for Kagome, I would make them work. I got up back up and used the walls or whatever I could grab onto and willed my legs into working. I hurried outside the bet that I could. I saw Kagome walking a little ways away. But with these legs, I would never catch up with her, so I tried to call her instead.

_Then she walked away. Where did she go? I wanna know. Did anyone notice? Did anyone see her when she walked away?_

My voice turned out to be working as poorly as my legs. I tried to yell, "Kagome!", but it came out a hoarse whisper. I swallowed to try to regain my voice. I yelled her name again, and this time, she heard me. She turned and I could see the tears in her eyes.

All of a sudden, my legs became strong. I ran to her and took her in my arms.

"Inuyasha!" She sobbed into my chest. "You were in a coma for three months, I don't understand how you're up now. I just left, and you looked just as comatose as always." She choked.

"But I had to wake up," I said calmly. "for you."

I placed a finger underneath her chin and raised her head so that we were face-to-face and I could look into her eyes.

"Inu-" but she was cut off when I pressed my lips against hers gently.

"I love you." I told her when the kiss was finished.

She opened and closed her mouth several times as if she weren't sure exactly what she wanted to say. But then she smiled.

"I love you too." She said, and I kissed her again.

To clear it up, if you didn't like it and you now have rage inside your soul because it was the most terrible fic you've ever read, I completely understand. I wrote this purely for entertainment. I experience the same thing sometimes on this site. However, you'd be doing me a favor if you would please heed your mother's advice: If you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all.


End file.
